1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for supporting material on an independent support structure. The present invention relates more specifically to a multi-piece apparatus and associated method, with the apparatus being structured to support refractory material in conjunction with overhead support structures such as, for example, I-beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For certain industrial applications, such as furnace construction, refractory anchors are required to maintain the physical structure of the furnace and to support the refractory in the desired position to resist heat loss from the furnace. The conventional refractory anchor extends from its "hot face", or the portion exposed to the heat of the furnace, to its "cold face", or the portion of the refractory anchor which faces the exterior of the furnace. It has been known to employ an apparatus, such as a metal hanger, to attach and support the refractory anchor to supporting steel work, such as an I-beam, for example.
It has been generally well-known to suspend a refractory anchor by some apparatus which when connected to a support structure such as an I-beam, for example, enables support of the refractory anchor in an industrial application such as furnace construction. It has also been known in industrial application to provide such a hanger which is a single-piece, unitary casting for the purpose of supporting a refractory anchor in place within the concrete ceiling of an industrial furnace. It has also been known to utilize welded assemblies in industrial construction.
Conventional castings used for holding and supporting refractory anchors, however, are typically uneconomical and generally require longer lead times for production and delivery of the castings to end users. These conventional castings are also susceptible to stress fractures occasioned by the expanding and contracting forces of a furnace structure undergoing temperature changes. These conventional castings may not be readily suited to adapt to variations in support structure dimensions.
What has not been present in the prior art is a device for supporting materials, such as refractories, which is economical to manufacture and which can be produced and delivered within a substantially reduced time cycle. There remains a real and substantial need for a material support device which resists stresses and fractures caused by the expanding and contracting forces generated by temperature changes in an industrial furnace. There is also a need for a material support device which will minimize the waste of economic resources and the lead time production problems associated with conventional support device design. There also remains a need for a material support device which can be economically produced and assembled in a variety of sizes to accommodate variations in support structure dimensions.